List of Beyblade: Metal Fusion characters
Primary Characters Gingka Hagane :Seiyuu - Aki Kanada :Voice Actor - Robert Tinkler :Beys used: - Storm Pegasus 105RF -> Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F :Special Moves: Starblast Attack, Tornado Wing, Meteor Shower Attack, Storm Bringer Gingka is the star of the show. He is both Goofy and serious. With is bey Pegasus he can beat almost anyone. Gingka is also being targeted by an evil group called DARK NEBULA. He also has a past that haunts him. Kyoya Tategami :Seiyuu - Satoshi Hino :Voice Actor - Peter Cugno :Beys used: - Rock Leone 145WB :Special Moves: Gale-Force Wall, 100 Fang Fury, Wild Wing Fang Dance, King Lion Tearing Blast In the beginning of the series of Beyblade MF Kyoya is first shown as the leader of the face hunters (a gang who take points from younger kids who battle). But later on Gingka influence has made him realize that it's not good and he joins them the good guys to fight DARK NEBULA.In season 1 he is in Gingka's team.In season 2 he leaves the team and is his friend and rival Kenta Yumiya :Seiyuu - Emiri Katou :Voice Actor - Lisette St Louis :Beys used: - Flame Sagittario C145S :Special Move: Sagittario Flame Claw Kenta loves Beyblade! He tries to learn the craft. Kenta quickly befriends Gingka after seeing him battle and seeking his mentor ship.Kenta does not appear in season 2 Benkei Hanawa :Seiyuu - Kenta Miyake :Voice Actor - Jason Deline :Beys used: - Dark Bull H145SD :Special Moves: Bull Uppercut, Tornado Bull Uppercut, Red Horn Uppercut Benkei is first shown as a part of the face hunters but later on after episode 4 he befriends Gingka and helps fight DARK NEBULA Madoka Amano :Seiyuu - Kei Shindou :Voice Actor - Barbara Mamabolo :Speciality: Beyblade Mechanic Madoka is a mechanic. She fixes, cleans beys the get damaged after battle. Yu Tendo :Seiyuu - Kaori Nazuka :Voice Actor - :Beys used: - Flame Libra T125ES :Special Moves: Sonic Web, Sonic Buster, Sonic Shield, Last Judgement Inferno, Judgement Flare, (Dark Spin move - manga) Annihilation Attack (Fusion Spin-move - manga). Tsubasa Ootori :Seiyuu - Miyu Irino :Voice Actor - :Beys used: - Earth Aquila 145WD :Special Moves: Metal Wing Smash, Counter Stance, Stream Slash, Diving Crash, Counter Smash, Smash Claw, AGFR - Aquila Great Feather Reflection, (manga) Annihilation attack (Fusion Spin-move - manga). Masamune Kadoya :Seiyuu - Yuko Sanpei :Voice Actor - :Beys used: - Ray Unicorno D125CS :Special Move: Purple Lightning Flash. Rival Bladers Tetsuya Watarigani :Seiyuu - Kenichi Fujiwara :Voice Actor - Scott McCord :Beys used: - Mad Gasher CH120SF -> Dark Cancer CH120FS :Special Moves: Track Change, Six Crab Sea King Hikaru Hazama :Seiyuu - Marina Inoue :Voice Actor - Katie Griffin :Beys used: - Storm Aquario 100HF/S :Special Move: Infinity Wave Hyoma :Seiyuu - Tetsuya Kakihara :Voice Actor - Lyon Smith :Beys used: - Clay Aries ED145B :Special Moves: Sheep Horn Throw, Gone with the Wind Tobio Ooike :Seiyuu - Akira Ashida :Voice Actor - Matthew Hawkins :Beys used: - Storm Capricorne M145Q :Special Moves: Screw Death Driver, Sniper Shoot Sora Akatsuki :Seiyuu - Machiko Kawana :Voice Actor - Bill Houston :Beys used: - Cyber Pegasus 100HF :Special Moves: Avalanche Move, O.V. Drive Ryutaro Fukami :Seiyuu - Yuki Hiro :Voice Actor -Shawn Meunier :Beys used: - Thermal Pisces T125ES :Special Move: Distortion Drive Ryusei Hagane :Seiyuu - Sho Hayami :Voice Actor - Ron Pardo :Beys used: - Burn Phoenix 135MS :Special Move: Burning Explosion Teru Saotome :Seiyuu - Nobuhiko Okamoto :Voice Actor - :Beys used: - Earth Virgo GB145BS :Special Moves: Pirouette, Grande Jete, Chasse, Allegro Entrechat Busujima :Seiyuu - Takeshi Kusao :Voice Actor - :Beys used: - Rock Escolpio T125JB :Special Move:Boulder Smash e.x13 Dark Nebula Ryuga :Seiyuu - Kenjiro Tsuda :Voice Actor - Carman Melville :Beys used: - Lightning L.Drago 100HF :Special Move: Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike Ryuga has been in a coma for a long time but awakens after Gingka and Pegasus's presence near where he is. Doji :Seiyuu - Takehito Koyasu :Voice Actor - Juan Chioran :Beys used: - Dark Wolf DF145FS :Special Move: Darkness Howling Blazer Dan & Reiki Sodo :Seiyuu - Rina Satou :Voice Actors - :Beys used: - Killer Gemios DF145FS :Special Moves: Blaze Wall, Icicle Edge, Down-burst Kumasuke, Kumata & Kumaji Kumada :Seiyuu - Wataru Takagi, Hidenori Sokaki, Tsubasa Takanohashi :Voice Actors - :Beys used: - Rock Orso D125B :Special Moves: Salmon Slap, Triple Orso Step, Three Brothers Rake Attack Mizuchi Reiji :Seiyuu - :Voice Actor - :Beys used: - Poison Serpent SW145SD :Special Move: Venom Genocide Wang Hu Zhang Mei Mei :Seiyuu - Mai Nakahara :Beys used: - Aquario 105F :Special Move: Chi-Yun Li :Seiyuu - Mitsuki Saiga :Beys used: - Thermal Lacerta WA130HF :Special Move: Wang Da Xiang :Seiyuu - Wataru Hatano :Beys used: - Rock Girafe R145WB :Special Move: Zhou Xing :Seiyuu - Hiroko Takahashi :Beys used: Virgo ED145ES :Special Move: Other Characters Blader DJ :Seiyuu - Noriaki Sugiyama :Voice Actor - Dan Petronijevic Osamu, Takashi, Akira :Seiyuu - Hitomi Nabatame, Ao Takahashi, Yuuko Nishi :Voice Actors - Julie Lemieux, Cameron Kennedy, Yuuko Nishi Koji Yamada :Seiyuu - Yuko Gibu :Voice Actor - Face Hunters A, B, C, D, E :Seiyuu - Masaru Hotta, Go Inoue, Kazuyuki Okitsu, Manabu Sakamaki, Yukito Souma :Voice Actors - Hikaru's Mother :Seiyuu - Satsuki Yukino :Voice Actor - Hokuto :Seiyuu - Hozumi Goda :Voice Actor - Merci :Seiyuu - Hiroaki Hirata :Voice Actor - Echizen :Seiyuu - Hideki Nakanishi :Voice Actor - :Beys used: Wind Leone 145 Taraba :Seiyuu - Bernard Ackah :Voice Actor - :Beys used: Heat Sagittario (with Cetus Face) Rogue Bladers A, B, C, D :Seiyuu - Yukito Souma, Manabu Sakami, Kazuyuki Okitsu, Go Inoue :Voice Actors - Ryo Onoue :Seiyuu - Kouzou Douzaka :Voice Actor - Jango :Seiyuu - Go Inoue :Voice Actor - Kazuki, Yui :Seiyuu - Akemi Kanda, Hiromi Konno :Voice Actors - Original Game Characters Metal Fight Beyblade DS Supika Saotome :Beys used: - Virgo DF145BS :Special Move: Love Inferno Katol :Beys used: - Quetzalcoatl 90WF （Venus）'P' :Special Move: Sacrifice Metal Fight Beyblade: Bakutan! Cyber Pegasis Vearn :Seiyuu - Kentaro Yamazaki :Beys used: - Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S （Musca） :Special Move: Darkness Stream Crow :Seiyuu - Shogo Matsui :Beys used: - Calamity Raven 125ES （Corvus） Aegis :Seiyuu - Kouzou Douzaka :Beys used: - Disaster WD145WD （Scutum） Metal Fight Beyblade: Gachinko Stadium Mariko Shiratori :Seiyuu - Saori Goto :Beys used: - Inferno Cygzas 125B （Cygnus） :Special Move: Frost Wing Tsuyoshi Kumade :Seiyuu - Go Inoue :Beys used: - Iron Bearl WD145WB（Ursa Major） :Special Move: Break Fang Hajime Tsukino :Seiyuu - Masaru Hotta :Beys used: - Tornado Giran 100WF （Camelopardalis） :Special Move: Flash Lance Asami Tsukino :Seiyuu - Kana Asumi :Beys used: - Typhoon Leplys 90F （Lepus） :Special Move: Lunatic Lazer Lina Nekoyama :Seiyuu - Mayuki Makiguchi :Beys used: - Blaze Lyncat C145BS （Lynx） :Special Move: Blink Scratch Kai Nangoku :Seiyuu - Hideki Nakanishi :Beys used: - Hellfire Dolphis 145FS （Delphinus） :Special Move: Blitz Splash Koki Habiro :Seiyuu - Yukito Souma :Beys used: - Fire Pavon WD145S （Pavo） :Special Move: Rainbow Break Kakeru Daichi :Seiyuu - Kazuyuki Okitsu :Beys used: - Crystal Leo D125B （Leo Minor） :Special Move: Grand Buster Mamoru :Seiyuu - Yuka Takakura :Beys used: - Quake Shielzam DF145D （Scutum） :Special Move: Smash Barrier Rochi Yamata :Seiyuu - Wataru Hatano :Beys used: - Devil Serpenter 125FS （Ophiuchus） :Special Move: Assault Bite Dr. Hellbade :Seiyuu - Shouto Kashii Beyblade